User talk:Queen of the Weirds
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Robb and Talisa Stark page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 10:14, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Quotes To insert a quote you need to format it. Simply copy-paste the format of the quote at the top of character pages and fill in the information as necessary. Don't use "Visual editor" mode it's useless. Use "Source mode" editor, it's actually easier for adding template information (Visual hides that information).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:59, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Stop No. You have no idea how old the characters are and were making up numbers at random. I slammed the brakes on this by temp-banning you for a day, given that you'd burned through over two dozen character articles. As I have explained over on the Timeline page, we don't actually know what year it is "After Landing" in the books' dating system...but hopefully we will one day (they added two years after Robert's Rebellion increasing it from 15 to 17 years). If we ever find out what year the TV series takes place in, we'll switch to giving dates instead of approximate ages. We only know the ages of some characters with any rational basis. Primarily, the Stark children (including Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy), Daenerys Targaryen, and the Lannisters - Cersei, Jaime, and Tyrion have all been given dates (some of them hard to reconcile, but dates nonetheless), so has Joffrey - and we assume that Myrcella and Tommen are each two years or so older than their book counterparts, following this pattern. Cersei is stated to be 19 when Robert's Rebellion ended, plus 17, this means she was 36 in Season 1...not 32, as you claim. That would have made her 15 when she married Robert, younger even than her book counterpart. You gave the same age for Jaime as they're twins, messing up his age as well. Myrcella is 7 years old at the start of the books, so presumably she was 9 at the start of the TV series. You said she was 8 years old....matching neither the books or TV series. You did correctly put that Jon Snow and Robb Stark were roughly seventeen in Season 1...though given that their book counterparts were both roughly 14, I actually think they were closer to 16 years old. Difference of a few months. Also that Bran was aged-up from 6 to 8 in the TV series. Also Sansa states that she is 13 on-screen in Season 1, plus 3 makes her 16ish at the start of Season 3 -- minor confusion that she said she was 14 at her wedding to Tyrion and not 15 as she should be, but hey, maybe she just didn't reach her nameday yet, and wanted to emphasize that she was being forcibly married off young. (I'm not sure if this means Robb was two years older or three years older when he died, given the difference of a few months, but we'd let that slide for now). Arya stated she was 11 on-sreen (aged up from 9 in the books) and you got this right. Nonetheless you goofed up Rickon Stark: he's stated on-screen to be six years old in Season 1 (aged up from 3 in the books). The article correctly stated that he was 8 years old in Season 3 as a result. You then changed this back to the book version by saying that he was 3 in Season 1, but is 6 in Season 4. Daenerys Targaryen's age is the whole reason they changed everything: she's 13 in the books but they can't show a 13 year old having sex in the first episode. So the censors made them age her up - and because she was born at the very end of the rebellion when her mother died, the rebellion had to be pushed back 2 years, affecting everyone else's age. We don't have an exact figure but yes she's 15-16 in Season 1. Nonetheless, what did you base Viserys's age on? You said he was 20 in Season 1...meaning he was 3 years old during Robert's Rebellion 17 years ago? He was 7-8 years old when the rebellion happened (I have to check, he said in the Complete Guide to Westeros featurettes). You said Theon Greyjoy was 19 in Season 1...in the books, he's four years older than Robb Stark. Now the Greyjoy Rebellion was 9 year before and I'd have to check how old they state Theon was when he left, they may have changed it to make him closer to Robb's age. All of this aside, these are the characters we can date. After this, you moved on to....simply making up ages for all of the characters. Please, as a non-rhetorical question, what was your reasoning behind all of this guesswork? You said that Drogo is 30....we have no idea exactly how old Drogo is. Why 30? Why not 32? Why not 35? You said that Gared was 50, Waymar Royce was 18, and Will was 20...is this book information? Ned Stark himself is 35 in the books...you said he was 40. Based on what? But you also...bizarrely...started claiming "approximate" ages for characters, based on complete guesswork. When you guess someone's approximate age you say "mid-60's" or "65" - because these are generalizations. You don't pick an exact number then say it's approximate (unless of course it's how old Robb and Jon are exactly, emphasizing that it might be one more or less). Well, let's see what you did: you said that Rodrik Cassel was "approximately 61" in Season 2, because he was 60 in Season 1. If he was 60 in Season 1 that means's he's 61 a year later, no approximation. But on what did you base that he's 60? Was this stated? You say that Luwin is "approximately 76" in Season 2, because he's 75 in Season 1. Where was it ever stated that he is 75 in Season 1? You said that Illyrio Mopatis was 50 years old in Season 1....based on what? You then say he's approximately 54 in Season 4. I thought we'd established that because "one season equals one year", we're adding 3 years to character ages for Season 4 (three years have "elapsed", and the fourth is only starting). Similarly, you say that Sandor Clegane was 35 in Season 1, and "approximately" 38 in Season 4....adding 3 years instead of 4 as you did to Illyrio, so you're not even being consistent about how many years you're adding. What was your basis for character ages? We don't really have a system in place and I do apologize for that, but it's because the TV series hasn't been giving us exact dates. Even so you shouldn't just make up ages. What we're trying to do is only provide "citable" ages based on those directly stated within the TV continuity (i.e. Sansa says she's 13, Arya says she's 11, and Cersei says she was 19 when she was married 17 years ago which makes 36, and that Tyrion is four years younger than her making him 32). Please read through this carefully and fix all of it. You're taking time away from other edits we're desperately racing to make as we gear up to Season 4. If you have any other questions please ask and we'll try to help. You aren't in trouble or anything because this was a mistake from ignorance, but please be more careful.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:00, February 17, 2014 (UTC)